


Cuddle Buddies

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, battle buddies, day 8/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: It's a cold day.Time for some cuddles with the Battle Buddies!
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Kudos: 18





	Cuddle Buddies

Snowy days are best spent inside. A nice warm meal, a blanket and a movie is the perfect way to relax and watch the snow fall from inside.

Ryan and Jeremy were at home in their nice, small house, but the shorter of the two was in the living room, mindlessly changing the channel on TV. Nothing was interesting him at the moment. Ryan was in the kitchen, making some soup he found in a recipe book. He was stirring up the contents until he heard a groan from the living room.

"Jeremy? What's the matter?" Ryan asked.

"Ryaannnn...." Jeremy whined, now standing up and walking in the kitchen in a moping fashion. "Come sit on the couch with me. I wanna snuggle."

Ryan just chuckled and gestured to the pot of soup. "I'd love to, but I'm busy cooking right now."

Jeremy threw his hands up and groaned loudly again. "Why are you always busy when I wanna be cute with you?"

Ryan booped Jeremy on the nose. "You're always cute. You don't need me. I'm not cute, anyway."

Jeremy gasped. "How dare you?! You are absolutely cute! And when we're both cute together, the world is blinded by our cuteness and can't possibly function."

Ryan gives his 'I'm puzzled by what you just said' face. "I...don't think that's how it works." He went back to stirring the soup. He took a spoonful out and blew on it a couple times. He held the spoon in front of Jeremy. "Come on, Jeremy. Taste this for me."

"No. You don't wanna snuggle. I'm not gonna help you. Hmph!" Jeremy pouts, arms folded and looking away from Ryan.

"You're such a child, my goodness. A spoiled, cute, bald child. I worked hard on this soup and I'd like my boyfriend to try it. Please?"

Jeremy turned back to glare at him. "You know what you have to do."

Now it was Ryan's turn to groan. "Jeremy, no..."

"Jeremy, yes." Jeremy sticks his tongue out at Ryan and turns away from him again.

Ryan rolls his eyes and then clears his throat. "Here comes the monster truck~" he starts driving the vegetable and broth filled spoon in the air, while making truck noises.

Jeremy turned around with a cheeky smile on his face and opened his mouth. Ryan "drove" the "monster truck" in his mouth until Jeremy had all the yummy food inside. After a few bites, Jeremy nodded. "Mmm! Yeah. It's tasty! Thanks, Ryan!"

"You're welcome. Now, let me set up our meal and we can cuddle on the couch when I'm done. Go back to the living room and wait." Ryan kisses Jeremy on the cheek and shoos him off to the living room.

"I love you, Ryan!" Jeremy calls to him, taking out a Rimmy-Timmed orange and purple Nintendo Switch out from behind a couch pillow and started playing Pokemon Sword. 

"I love you more!" Ryan calls back, setting two bowls on the kitchen table.

"I love you 3000!"

"I love you 3001!"

"Damn it! He got me there." Jeremy muttered.

Ryan poured an equal amount of soup in the two bowls, put a spoon in each and brought them to the living room. He placed them on the table and went back to the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a Pepsi, please."

"I'm breaking up with you."

Jeremy started laughing. "You know I'm kidding! Diet Coke is fine." 

"Damn right it is." Ryan smirked and took out two cans of Diet Coke from the fridge. He brought them back to the living room and sat down.

Jeremy looked at Ryan and gave him the cutest face possible. "Ryan, can we cuddle under my favorite blanket?"

"...I just sat down."

"Ryan, please!!" Jeremy started to add whimpering sounds on top of the cute face.

Ryan slapped his knees in exaggeration and stood back up to get the blanket. He went into Jeremy's room and whipped it off of his bed. It was an orange and purple patterned blanket that Ryan made Jeremy after their first month of dating. 

"Yay! Thank you, Ryan." Jeremy took the blanket and opened it so Ryan's legs could fit under it.

"I'm not getting up anymore." Ryan stuck his tongue out at Jeremy.

"Aw, you love me." Jeremy grinned.

Ryan just booped him on the nose again. "You know I do. I also like cuddles with you." Ryan sighed with content. "You know what? This is pretty nice. Just being here with you while it's snowing outside, having soup and all the cuddles I could want. It's perfect."

"You're perfect."

"I love you."

"I love you more!" 

"We're not doing this again."


End file.
